Angel VII
by Renosan
Summary: Tseng entails his love of Sephiroth and how their relationship formed. He also entails his decision on making Reno a Turk. YAOI WARNING Mature Audiences ONLY, contains Graphic Materials. X Posted to


AngelVII by Reno-san

I don't own any of the characters here…but oh gods if I did...anyway enjoy if you're of legal age and maturity

Chapter 1: Fall to Earth

He opened his eyes slowly against the morning sun. I watched him basking and relaxing on the green comforter. The soft hues of the rustic room only offsetting this scene. That long silver hair gleaming in the sun as he nuzzled into his pillow to doze for a while longer. I froze my movement knowing that even at his young age Sephiroth was quickly becoming one of the best SOLDIERS and his keen senses could pick me up if he was paying attention. He sighed and nuzzled again into his bedding. My eyes slowly covered him…the way he looked I doubt anyone in Shinra could blame me for some of the thoughts I have about him. They all probably desire him.

I froze as he leaped out of bed and onto the floor. Damn it, he had sensed me. Only the golden dust particles spinning in the sun left and evidence that he had even moved. I watched his green eyes scanning the room silently. He had already located his sword and was waiting. One wrong move, or even a loud breath, and not only would I be caught but quite possibly attacked. At least with the former, Sephiroth was quite naïve and innocent and had yet to realize stalking when he saw it. I could pull it off. "Shit!" Reno's voice echoed from down the hall and I silently thanked every Wutan god I could think of. I could hear the clamor of some poor broken object and he struggled to either hide the evidence or try to fix it. Sephiroth finally stood as a lazy smile crossed his face. He was shirtless. I could feel my internal thoughts surfacing as a smile came to my face. He stopped a moment to check himself in the mirror. He seemed to hate his reflection. I watched as he quickly grabbed a shirt and threw it on, turned away, and headed for the door I was peeking through. I scurried silently away just in time as he entered into the hallway. He stopped again sensing something but slowly pulled himself away and moved downstairs. I watched his image sauntered down the stairs and I came out of my hiding spot. He was beautiful but could never seem to find that in himself. I stretched after my hiding and decided to follow the young Soldier.

This idea was a grand one of Shinra's. The President had decided to let us all stay at a Chocobo farm just to get out and away from work. He had entrusted us with Sephiroth. By us I mean myself and the newest Turk, Reno. Reno. Now that was an amalgam of oddities rolled up into one living entity. A shock of fiery hair and enough noise to let all of Midgar know where he was at all times. Not to mention the odd ability to drink more than my koi but still be an adept fighter and a damn good Turk. I suppose it was all worth the hunt for him after all but I will tell you of that some other day. I came down the stairs to Reno excitedly telling something about a hooker, a sock, Chocobo, and 150 gil. I had come just in time. "Reno." I growled. That was usually enough to stop his horrific tales before they got out of hand. Sephiroth was completely innocent and it fascinated me so very much. I wondered if he had even possessed a lustful thought in his life. At 16 he was a complete angel just as he looked. He stopped me in my thoughts by gazing at me with those mako eyes, like green liquid. I had rarely seen green eyes before...only Sephiroth and Reno so far. Reno's eyes reminded me of emeralds and were always glinting with mischief. Sephiroth's were lighter, fluid, and full of curiosity. Questions that I would certainly like to show him the answers to.

"Good morning, Tseng." It took a few moments for me to realize that Sephiroth had actually said something to me.

"Good morning, Sephiroth." I tried not to let my facial expression give away the fact that I had just caught Reno leering at him. The Turk took my look of fury and immediately stopped. Reno hung his head for a few moments before going off to something more interesting.

"I'm going out to the Chocobos, would you like to come with me?" I watched Sephiroth as he poured hot tea into his cup, then realized that he was holding me in his gaze.

Damn it, yet again he asked me something and I was too struck to speak. "Yes, Chocobos." I watched Reno peek sheepishly from around the young Soldiers. Some days I wanted to latch onto his throat and squeeze until he was as red as his hair. I cleared my throat signaling him to watch his step. "I would gladly go to the Chocobos with you." We all ate well that morning. Sephiroth seemed lost in his own happiness while Reno managed to gobble everything in sight. When we had finished with the food Sephiroth and I headed out to the stables. We left Reno to clean up the mess. The day was warm and bright. His long stride made the journey easy for him. He seemed happy, almost elated. I wondered what it was about the Shinra building that made him so happy to be away. Not to mention the look of absolute hate and horror he gave Professor Hojo anytime he came around the young man. Was there something I was missing? The loud onslaught of warking signaled we were getting close. The birds seemed to have an affinity for the young Soldier. One in particular had even adopted him, originally a mean bastard named Teoch, had loved Sephiroth from the start much to my amazement. This bird was the source of most of the noise as we approached. Sephiroth climbed through the wrought fence with a graceful bow and began to run his hands over the black Chocobo's bristly feathers. Teoch warked softly. I watched them exchanging energy Even as a boy Sephiroth had a mysterious way about him. I never could put my finger on it. Something…otherworldly. When my thoughts returned to me I was watching him return to the barn. Its large two-level structure seemed small even as I stood next to it. I watched the young man pull open the wooden door and enter inside with no small amount of protesting warks from the Chocobos. The birds grew restless as they could hear him rustling bags of greens for them. Pecking, pawing, chirping and warking filled the air. The occasional ruffle of feathers could be heard as the birds anxiously awaited their food. What was he doing in there? I quickly followed suit to the barn after a few moments of silence, not to mention I was not particularly fond of finding out whether or not black Chocobos were truly omnivorous.

I rounded the corner only to have a cloud of Sylkis greens thrown at my face. After the initial shock I burst into chasing Sephiroth. Despite his powerful size he was agile. I followed him between crates, burlap bags, and old equipment. He finally leapt on top of a bale of hay and sprawled out before me. The scene struck me. Dear gods was he beautiful. I sprang upon him initially in play but feeling the hardness of his body soon made my mind go elsewhere. He had an earthy scent about him that ignited my senses among other things. He tried halfheartedly to get away or to knock me off of him. When he finally lay still I gazed over his body, lowering myself on top of him. There was no going back now. I gently caressed his face. Instead of him backing away or even looking at me with shock he simply closed his eyes and let me touch him. This ignited a whole new set of nerves that I'd rather not be showing lest I frighten him off. My touches quickly found his hair as I began to stroke all of the hay bits out of it. Yet again stealing another reason to touch the young Soldier. He sighed contentedly. Do it! I cautiously came in for the kill. Even at his young age Sephiroth was powerful, enough to kill me should he get pissed enough with my advances. I swept my face near his neck seeing if he would begin to flinch. I was only startled when he rested a hand on my chest. Not pushing me away, but touching me. I gently kissed up his alabaster neck. He moaned softly and leaned further back allowing me more access to him. My member throbbed painfully. This boy was making me crazy. I ended my trail with a quick nip at his skin which made his breath catch in his throat. Come on, Tseng, do it. I finally closed my eyes and claimed his lips. I froze, something had gone wrong.

Chapter 2: Divine Touch

Sephiroth was already in the act of returning the kiss! Not just any kiss but one laden with fiery passion and burning desire. I closed my eyes. Oh gods, if you have ever listened to me, thank you for this moment. When my shock dissipated I began to trail kisses and a hand down his hard chest. He arced his back and moaned softly. "Tseng…" My name was but a whisper among the sweet smell of hay. "I've never done this before." There was hint of anxiety to his voice. I carefully slid a hand under his shirt, feeling his warm flesh. I could feel his hardness underneath his jeans. I began to undo the buttons on his shirt as I claimed his mouth again. My tongue tasting the inside of his mouth. The young soldier seemed uncertain of what to do first but after a little encouragement was kissing like a pro. I deftly undid the last button of his shirt and ran my hands over the smooth alabaster skin. There was something about exploring Sephiroth's body that was like a wild dream. Every moan and writhe was catalogued into my head for new uses. I returned my face to his. We were mere centimeters apart. He closed his eyes as I kissed those perfect lips. When is shirt had freed his body I had to come up for air.

I looked down at him as he regarded me with a soft gaze. "You're so beautiful." I whispered to him. He cast his eyes down and looked away embarrassed. I gently took hold of his face and guided up to meet my gaze. "I mean it, I have never seen beauty like yours." I looked deep into those sea green pools and I swear that they were glistening with emotion. I gently kissed him again, taking the time to let him familiarize himself with me despite the throbbing between my legs. If I was too fast, I knew he would bolt. I kissed a trail down his chest only stopping to run my tongue around each nipple. Each time I felt him tense and arc underneath me a smile spread across my face. I heard his first sigh as I neared his stomach. My hands had traveled down his fine physique to begin removing his pants. As I began to unzip them I noticed he was shaking so badly but yet so hard he couldn't stand it. I tried to keep my expression neutral as I gazed over his member. My thoughts returned to Reno. That's all I needed was the damn Turk seducing Sephiroth. Poor angel would probably wind up with a fetish on his first time. I pushed my thoughts aside and took Sephiroth into my mouth. He sunk his fingers into the hay and moaned loudly. The noise while startling me also served as an ego boost. I moved slowly and deliberately feeling him shiver underneath me. I came up for air still giving him special attention while I looked him over. "When was the last time you did this to yourself?" I wanted to know. I stopped for a minute. "Have you ever touched yourself? Pleasured yourself?" The thought of Sephiroth pleasuring himself on his bed back at the Shinra Tower had been a scene in my mind during many lonely nights.

He shook his head. "No." His voice was weak and embarrassed. "I haven't." He said breathlessly. Never? Not even once? "I've never felt this way, please don't stop." Orally pleasing him was one thing, making love to him was entirely another matter. Gods he was huge.

"I'm going to make you feel as you have never felt before." I answered with soft nibbles down his chest. The Soldier groaned through clenched teeth. "Don't fear, I would never hurt you." Then my joy became a tingling bolt of fear. He was huge. Reno, you think you have problems with Rude…you should be thankful that you didn't get the angel before I did. I doubt you'd be able to sit for a month. I carefully kissed around the exposed organ as I began removing my own clothes. Watching the young Soldier twitch with anticipation added to the euphoria. After I had strategically worked off all of my clothing I slowly took Sephiroth into my mouth. I had to fight back the urge to laugh when he screamed. He clutched wildly at my hair which simply magnified my efforts in consuming him. Soon I was working him at a moderate pace keeping mental notes on what angles drove him crazy. I have had many virgins but this one seemed different. Everyone at Shinra had wanted Sephiroth's body but no one had ever dared approach him. I took the challenge and was so very glad that I did. A sudden cry from him brought me back into reality. He had endurance that was for certain. He would make a very desirable lover someday. I shoved him hard to the back of my throat beyond the gag reflex, time to go in for the kill. Although his size made it difficult, after a moment I was able to take him entirely in my mouth. Sephiroth shrieked and dug his head into the hay. He began to buck and moan. With a final cry through clenched teeth he released himself into my mouth. Dear gods was he beautiful. I softly pulled his exhausted form into my arms. I stroked his hair and kissed the feathery silver. I let him nuzzle his face into my neck. His damp skin blending perfectly with the contours of my body.

A cry was out of my mouth before I realized it. He was nibbling on the sensitive flesh of my throat. I let the young Soldier explore my body. He began to move up and over my body, covering it like a shell. He followed the same pattern of exploration I had taken on him. I bit back another cry. I will have furious envy for the person he picks for a lover. He knew exactly what was right. I had taught him well. I whined dejectedly as he came up before taking myself into his mouth. A grin came upon my face, as I realized he was dominant. This time however he would learn to be submissive. I mentally prepared myself. It felt like an eternity to fully undress as I was already lost in the site of him. A warm wind blew through the barn distracting me. I lubed him up as much as was possible given my only tools to use were saliva and his fluids. "Tseng." There was that whisper again. Not really a command, or a question, just words like water.

"Shh…lie back and let me love you." The young Soldier laid back as he was told and I mounted him. It took me a minute to work up the courage to take him inside of me but then it was over. I cried out not really with pain but release. It didn't hurt as bad as I had expected. Furthermore his throbbing manhood was finding places in me that was driving me crazy. As I became adjusted to him I noticed that he was lying there frozen inside of me. I recognized it for what it was as he was trying to keep me from feeling pain. I gently took his hips in my hands and pulled on them. He followed suit with the first thrust moaning softly. He began to thrust inside of me I bit back the burning sensation as he began to enter me. I settled in on top of him to ride him, breathing through the pain. I could not ever remember having someone as big as this. The euphoria returned to me as he groaned, his member finally filling me. I tensed hard and smiled as I watched him writhe underneath me. I slowly began to move watching his reactions. He got the message rather quickly that I was in control of this round. He began to move in synch with me. The pain was fading as wave after wave of pleasure came over me. His low moaning came from his lips like purring. I watched him close his eyes and feel the thrill of the moment. Soon the pleasure even overtook me. I don't know how long we were there, moving, combining our essences.

"Tseng!" He screamed my name and it seemed I was not in my body. A moment of fear crossed his eyes as he realized he was going to cum.

"Shh, it's okay. Cum for me, feel good. Cum for me, Sephiroth." He was trembling and I knew that he was going to finish intensely. As I finished his name he screamed and began to buck wildly. The power of his energy drove me over the edge. I could feel him moving inside of me and his seed filling me. I cried out as I came as well. The emotion taking me beyond my perception. I have never felt such an intense feeling. I collapsed on top of him. Our hearts were racing as we laid there in the sun. Neither of us having the energy to move. Like I said, he'll make a damn fine lover one day.

We laid there for a long time basking in the sun, wrapped in each other's arms. I pulled his head onto my chest and kissed his hair. I will protect you Sephiroth. I love you. He nuzzled my neck before snuggling more against me. We both should have heard the sudden shifting of the flock of still hungry birds but I doubt either of us cared.

"Well, well, well." We both bolted up in surprise. Reno was leaning on a bale of hay leering at us. "You two have some fun, and don't call little ol' me?" He shook his head. "I'm disappointed." Great. My surprise soon became irritation. The last thing I needed was Sephiroth becoming corrupt over Reno. The red head approached us slowly, swaggering seductively across the floor. He came onto the bales of hay and licked my jaw. Damn it, he knew that drove me crazy. He turned his head to Sephiroth, arms sliding around me. "Mmm…that means you're no longer innocent." Reno reached out and took a lock of his hair and pulled him close. "Wanna play with me?" The three of us were huddled up against each other. I could see the fiery burn of lust in Sephiroth's eyes. Wordlessly Reno kissed the angel. A moan was out of my throat before I realized it. My manhood hardening at the scene before me. He coaxed open Sephiroth's mouth and I watched entranced as their tongues met. His other arm left my shoulders and wrapped around the young man. Almost as an afterthought, Reno quickly grabbed my hand and shoved it down the front of his pants. Such an impatient brat. The redhead knew he had the both of us as there was no denying the fact that we were both turned fully on by his actions. He laid Sephiroth back and hovered over him as my hand was pulled to follow their bodies. He nipped at the skin around the angel's throat. A wave of envy burned through me like ice as I heard Sephiroth cry out louder than before. I could feel the hard throb of my cock now. I reached around and began to yank off Reno's clothes. "Ooh, someone a little hot for me?" The redhead quipped as he picked up one of the young man's hands, his eyes watching me seductively. I could have swore I felt my manhood bulge as I realized that those sea green pools were also inspecting me. He suckled on a long finger eliciting an excited moan from the angel. He leaned in close to the young man. "Did you let him fuck you?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "No."

Reno looked back at me bemusedly. I was going to take his actions out of his ass in a matter of minutes. "You don't know what you're missing." Damn you, he made sure that our eyes met. "Don't worry, he will."

"I'm afraid." Sephiroth managed as Reno began to run his hands over his body.

"It will hurt but then…" His head dropped between the angel's legs. I already had my manhood in my hands as I heard Sephiroth moaning. I hastily lunged toward Reno's head intent on forcing my cock deep into his throat. The Turk took me in like a champ. It wasn't until it was too late that I noticed he had pulled Sephiroth into position, mere inches from my aching cock. I watched in rapture as Reno took a hold of Sephiroth's hair and guided him to my cock. The young man took me inside of his mouth, I had to focus intently not to lose control. Reno stroked the silver hair. "Relax, it makes it easier. You're too tense." I let my head fall back as Sephiroth began to work my manhood. Reno's voice made me pick up my head to study them. He had pulled aside the silver hair and was gently nipping at the alabaster skin. "That's good, see you're pleasing him." I felt my cock jump listening to Reno encourage Sephiroth. I watched in ecstasy as Reno guided Sephiroth into a kneeling position with his legs spread. The Turk laid on his back and placed his head between the young man's thighs. I began to massage Sephiroth's shoulders to get him to relax. He was still choking on me as his whole body was tense. A cry from my young lover startled me, not to mention the vibration drove me mad. I looked around at what Reno was doing. He was deep throating the angel and then he did the unthinkable. He slid a finger into the virgin passage.

I tightened my grip on Sephiroth just as he cried out. His eyes become aware with fear and pain. "Easy." I whispered. "Reno, be gentle." He knew I wasn't kidding. If he hurt the angel he knew he would pay dearly for it. I heard him cry out again as Reno finally found his spot.

Sephiroth moaned soft as the fiery boy worked his finger inside of my lover. "Damn you're tight." The redhead muttered as he came up for air. "I've seen virgins but fucking hell."

I watched as Sephiroth breathed through the pain. "Doing good." I caressed his face. He experimentally took me in deeper. I watched cautiously as Reno slicked two fingers in his mouth. "Be gentle. If you hurt him, I'll make you wish you were never born." He knew I meant it. The young man began to work one finger again. I watched the angel's eyes go wide for a moment, I knew that he was allowing Reno to go inside of him. Sephiroth cried out suddenly. "Reno!" I reprimanded. Despite my protection of the angel I dearly wanted to fuck him. He would either let me do it or he would rip me apart. Damn Reno was moving too fast. Finally Reno withdrew and began to deep throat him. I was nearing orgasm again. I could not remember the last time I had cum so many times. There was something about Sephiroth. I watched as the youngster began to stroke himself while pleasing the angel. We all came within moments of each other I felt myself empty into Sephiroth's mouth. The angel shied for a moment but allowed my trembling hand to guide him not to spill any of the juice. I felt Sephiroth scream around me, his sharp teeth coming dangerously close to my manhood as he convulsed. Within a moment I heard Reno's cries.

We all laid there in the sun resting. Reno finally had a subdued look for once. The angel was exhausted and sleeping and I was basking in the glory of not one but two lovers. We all soon gathered our strength and our clothing. "We have to feed the birds." Sephiroth murmured as he pulled his black t-shirt over his fine physique. I felt a tinge of disappointment until I realized it was not a great idea for me to envision him running around naked…although I could definitely live with that too. "Tseng, I have to get dressed, you know." Those Mako green eyes danced with amusement. How did he know what I was thinking?

Reno's moaning startled me from the thought as the redhead got up, stretched, and put on his pants. "Sqwark! Sqwark!" Reno mocked the squawking birds. "Jesus Christ, I'm coming." Shirtless he grabbed a bag of greens and went out to the birds.

The three of us after dressing were spending time with the birds. The Chocobos were contented by our affections and it seemed that we were just happy being with each other. The calm was disturbed by Reno suddenly slapping Sephiroth hard on the ass. The young Soldier spun with eyes ablaze. You foolish kid. Within a second feathers were adrift, birds scattered, and Sephiroth was bolting after Reno.

Chapter 3: Erotic Error

I quickly came to my senses and decided that I had probably try to keep up lest things get too out of hand. Sephiroth could take Reno with no problem I was just unsure if he recognized his strength. Reno fled for the sanctuary of the barn. I was hot in pursuit as I heard Reno shrieking. Upon entering I saw him racing up a ladder into a hayloft to try and get away. This only led Sephiroth to bolt after him even harder. When Reno realized he was trapped he leapt from the hayloft onto the ground. It was a long drop probably about 20 feet. The young man took it, rolled flawlessly and was back up and running. It was Reno's agility that had originally made me want him as a Turk. Sephiroth followed suit but something was wrong. I watched as the angel stumbled on his landing and yelped. I began to walk over to him, he had wrenched his ankle I am sure. Reno was long gone at this point. Sephiroth was still, staring at the ground as he laid there. I playfully reached for him when I saw…blood. I froze. "Sephiroth." I breathed. His eyes looked up at me in pain. Then I saw his leg. The bone jutting out defiantly through torn flesh. Damn it, he was in shock. "Easy, easy." I gently took my young lover into my arms. "Reno!" I bellowed. I held Sephiroth close to me as I began to notice the first signs of shock.

The redhead was grinning as he came around the corner. When he saw Sephiroth his expression dropped. "Wha…what happened?" He stammered as he dropped to the ground next to the angel.

"Landed wrong." I pulled Sephiroth's head to my chest. I could feel him beginning to tremble. "He's in shock, we need to get him back to the house." We half carried our love back to the house. I'm sure the shock made everything feel like a dream. I could see the blood pouring down his leg. "We need to get him medical help right away." I wondered with the amount of blood he was losing if he had clipped an artery or vein. The blood loss was making him weaker by the moment. By some miracle we had gotten him back to the house and laid him on the couch. I took his cold hand and gently kissed it. He moaned through clenched teeth. Reaching over and stroking his hair, I reassured him. "Shh, I'm here." I could hear Reno frantically dialing for the medical staff and recounting the incident. It felt like an eternity waiting for them although I am sure that they arrived in a matter of minutes. I never did let go of his hand. I just kept focused on those green eyes, glossy with pain. I let him know every moment that I was by his side. The medical staff was quick and courteous I'm sure but I never paid attention. I just remained by the angel's side as we all piled into the helicopter. Reno had said he would stay behind and wait for us. The medics were busy stopping the bleeding and giving Sephiroth something for the pain. Soon he was semi conscious.

_I'm frightened. Please stay with me._

Sephiroth? I looked quickly down at him. It was his voice but his mouth hadn't moved. I gently stroked his hair. The medic was busy monitoring his vital signs. "Did he just say something?" I asked the young kid.

"No." He answered giving me an incredulous look. "With the amount of morphine we gave him, he's definitely not capable of speaking. He's probably not really even conscious."

_Tseng…please._

I squeezed his hand tighter as the medic began to insert an IV. I stroked his hair as he studied me through glazed eyes. "I won't leave you, okay?" I gathered up my strength and thought as loudly as I could. Each word receiving intent. _I love you, I will not leave you._

That voice again! _I'm frightened. _Was Sephiroth somehow speaking to my mind?

_Shh…close your eyes and relax. Everything will be okay. _I ran a gentle hand through his hair. I watched him close his eyes.

_It hurts._

_I know, let my love be with you. It's all I can do right now._

_I'm so very tired._

_I love you. Go to sleep now, for me?_

_I love you too…_

"He's finally asleep. Christ what do they give these Soldier guys to make them so resistant to drugs?" The medics voice startled me. The room spun and I felt exhausted. What had just happened?

They took Sephiroth into the operating room as soon as we got there. I sat there pensively waiting to see what would happen. A heavyset nurse finally wandered up to me. "Coffee?" She offered. I shook my head.

A hand closed around my shoulder and I whirled around. Rude. One of the latest Turks I had recruited. "Reno asked me to come."

He stood attentively by my side. "Thank you for coming. I think everything will be okay." His hand was still on my shoulder. I looked up into that expressionless face and glaring sunglasses. I knew that he was concerned but he never expressed it outwardly. Rude stood there for the better part of an hour with his hand on me. I could feel the energy he was offering me. He had this gentle healing feel to him. I took it all in allowing it to calm me.

We were both startled when the doctor came into the room. "Sephiroth will be fine." The doctor was a man I had known years ago. A long time friend I guess you could say. His daughter had been raped and murdered and I took the case on board as a young Turk. Needless to say he was always grateful for me and my vengeance. "His leg has a spiral fracture in it. We used some pins and a dose of Mako. He should be just fine in about a month. We also have set him up with some materia in the cast itself." The doctor removed his glasses. "With all of the advances we have made in medicine it is quite fascinating. Before, an injury like this would have probably lamed him and taken six to eight months to properly heal." The older man regarded me with low eyes. "Professor Hojo has a notice if anything medically occurs with Sephiroth to be notified immediately."

My guts twisted. "Can we forego that?" I asked softly.

The doctor studied me. "You want me to go against Hojo's order?" He snorted. "And who will take care of the Soldier?"

"I will." He knew I wasn't kidding.

"Do you even have the experience?" His voice was raising.

"No but I'm sure I could call on you if I need the help, right?" He was getting my drift by the moment.

He sighed. "I suppose." He eyed me cautiously. "Are you even going to notify him of Sephiroth's condition?"

A smile tugged at my lips. "No, not unless there is no other way." I could feel Rude grinning behind me. Hojo was a worthless bastard anyway. There was something between him and the angel that made my skin crawl although I was unsure of its nature.

A nurse burst into the room. "Doctor? Professor Hojo would like to see you." Damn it! I looked at Rude who began to move towards the door. Sephiroth's words echoed in my mind. _Please don't leave me alone. _I won't. I promise. I quickly located Sephiroth's room and walked in directly behind Hojo.

There was no love in my eyes as I glared at the slimy bastard before me. "Tseng, what a pleasant surprise." He moved closer to Sephiroth and I could swear that I felt my hair stand up. "I heard that you are going to take care of the Soldier here?" Damn it.

"Yes I am." I tried to keep my tone level.

_Tseng! Please don't leave me with him! _I looked over trying to mask my look of surprise again.

_Don't worry, I won't. _I watched Hojo closely, knowing that Rude was shadowing me.

"Well I was going to run some test on Sephiroth but I guess it'll just have to wait." His last word was nasally and resigned. I noticed that my hands had clenched into fists and released my grip. Getting into a rage over this was going to do no one any good. Furthermore Hojo had the President's favor. At the very least the best I could hope for was to auction off Reno to Rufus, the President's son, in exchange for some favors. Not to mention oddly that the redhead would probably not complain about it. He stared at us for a full minute before leaving. I hated the way he looked at a person, as if they were some kind of lab report that he was engrossed in. I watched him leave.

I turned back to Sephiroth and jumped back in shock when I noticed his eyes were open. "Are you okay?" My hands were on him in a matter of seconds.

"You never left me." He breathed. I sat on the bed and began to gently stroke his hair.

"My job is done here, Jack and Daniels are waiting for me." Rude quipped.

"See you next week." My eyes never left my lover.

"Keep Reno out of trouble." Rude's voice trailed off.

I looked down at the cast encasing his leg from the waist down. "Looks like you'll have to wear shorts."

"Yeah." His voice was soft in the room. I could tell that he was tired. The drugs working overtime on his weakened state.

"Hey what tests were Hojo talking about?" I was curious.

Sephiroth paled, if that was possible. "Nothing."

"Are you sure everything is okay? We can stay here another ni-"

"No!" Sephiroth eyes were blazing. "Take me home with you." His voice softened. "Please." He added as he lowered his head.

"Sephiroth, what is going on?" I gently ran my fingers across his jaw.

He opened his mouth to speak but just hung his head as cascades of silver obscured his face. "Nothing."

I had enough. I grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at me. "What happened?!" Our eyes met in fire. I retreated as I saw the wound I put in those green pools. He lowered his gaze again. "Talk to me, Sephiroth, please." I begged.

"I-" His words were a deadly whisper. "I can't."

"Sephiroth." I consoled him, gently running my fingers through his hair. I felt his strong hands clinging to me. "Gods, please tell me what is wrong." I felt him slowly shake his head. "It's fucking Hojo, isn't it?!" My words were of pure fury. "He did something to you, didn't he." I looked down at the angel in my arms. His head was still hung and obscured by that silver curtain. "What did he do to you?" Sephiroth sighed and nuzzled into my neck. "I love you and I want to be here for you but you can't keep things from me."

"He uses me." The words were flat, ice cold.

A pit was forming in my stomach. "What do you mean he uses you?" I didn't want to ask, I didn't want him to answer either.

"Because I can do things. He puts me on display. Shows the other doctors the things I can do. If I don't he'll-" He trailed off.

I squeezed him closer. "He'll what?" There was menace in my words.

"He'll beat me." And there is nothing I can do about it. "And he'll-" Was that trembling I heard in his voice?

"He'll what, Sephiroth." It wasn't a question. I knew.

"I'm very tired, Tseng." His voice was small despite the deep bass resonance it had.

"He'll what." I repeated myself. He wasn't going to get off that easy. It pained me to put the angel through this but I had to know.

"He's begun to look at me differently now." He was uncertain of his words. "That look like you had, in your eyes, when we.." He gestured weakly. "But you had love in your eyes, he had something...cruel…" Seeing Sephiroth show me weakness only enraged me. It felt odd to hear such a thing coming from him. "He wants me to be his." Sephiroth was trembling. I pulled him closer to my embrace. "I want to be yours." The angel was silent for a long moment. "I'm afraid, Tseng. If I do anything against him, he knows he can control me." The angel took in a shuddering breath. "He knows what I care about and would gladly crush all of it." Sephiroth moaned softly and tried weakly to move his cast.

"I know you hurt. We'll be leaving…ASAP. Okay?" My young lover regarded me with relieved eyes. "Just try to get some sleep while I get a chopper, okay?" I held Sephiroth until I was certain he was asleep. I laid him down and gently pulled the covers over him. _Just remember I love you._

_That has become the only reason I am here and I don't let her or him control me._

_Who?_

Silence.

Chapter 4: Send me an Angel

I could finally relax as the chopper traveled out of Midgar and back to the Chocobo farm. Sephiroth was asleep in my arms. I absently stroked his hair as I saw the clear blue sky again. Why would people not leave the Lower Sector for this? Sure you would be in the wilderness but I can't imagine never seeing the sky…just the floor that the elite and wealthy walked on.

"Sir! We'll be arriving in 2 minutes." The pilot informed me with a glance over his shoulder.

I nodded my head. I gently picked up the angel's head. "Sephiroth, can you wake up for me?" I kept my voice soft. His eyes barely opened. "We're almost home." He exhaled heavily and nuzzled into my neck. Despite his size it seems that we fit together perfectly. I pulled him further into my body.

"Are we home?" His voice was distant and weak.

"Almost." I reassured him.

"Can I stay with you?" He sleepily asked.

"Any time you want." A smile was on my lips before I realized it. I hugged him closer to me.

"I don't want to be his anymore, I want to be loved by you." His words drove the spike of hatred that I had for Hojo even further into my heart.

"You are mine, you will always be mine." I swore that I could feel the very essence of our beings mixing, entangling, exchanging.

"And I won't have to do what he says and Mother can't make me anymore?" His voice was still cracking from weakness.

I didn't understand, but it was probably the drugs. "You are your own person, you are free from anyone else. All you need to do is experience love with me, that's all I would ever ask of you."

"I love you." He gently nuzzled me.

"Sir, we are arriving!" The pilot called back.

"I love you too." My eyes were on the verge of tears. I had never seen such a true display of love before. He held a pure love for me, without expectations or needs. Something so rarely found anymore. I blinked my eyes and lifted my head to address the pilot. "Thank you."

I managed to get Sephiroth up and onto his crutches and walk him toward the house. Reno ran out to greet us. The angel was still sedated, weak, and dizzy which made any progress difficult but we finally made it into the ranch. I guided him to the couch and laid him down while Reno grabbed some blankets. I took the extra pillows and set his head up while taking a few others to elevate his leg. I ran my hand over his hair. He was out. I kissed his forehead gently. "Sleep well, my angel."

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. I had to protect my young lover. I felt Reno wrap his arms around my waist. That's exactly what I needed, to begin thinking clearly is a release. I whirled on him and grasped a handful of that fiery hair. He squeaked in surprise but then a lazy smile played over his face. I half dragged him into the kitchen. I could feel my heart quickening as he dropped to his knees immediately and began taking off my belt and pants. I didn't even have time to moan before he had shoved me all the way into the back of his eager mouth. I knew this was a quickie just to release tension. I growled deep in my throat and spun him around. He grasped onto the table top and let me tear away his pants. I watched in rapture as the red-head slid his legs apart and meandered over the table top with his fingers taunting me. Reno looked seductively over his shoulder through a lock of crimson. He knew he was beautiful. He giggled naughtily and those emerald eyes just asking me to take him. I slammed into him eliciting a scream. I grasped his cock firmly with my hand. He loved it when I was rough with him. The passion mingled with anger and I knew that our union would be short lived. Reno was mewling and clawing at the table top. He screamed his final release and I emptied inside of his tight ass. I hadn't realized that I was yelling until it was all over. I gently hugged Reno close and passionately kissed him. He knew that I loved him but always if one of our session was a little rough I wanted to reassure that commitment. I kissed him deeply, running my tongue over his. I gently kissed down his face and eventually ended at his throat where I nuzzled him. I continued to hold my lover until he shifted his weight. This was always his unspoken language saying that he understood and had been given enough attention for today. I gently released Reno and watched him go toward the shower. I padded softly out into the living room to check on Sephiroth. He was still sleeping, a silver lock of hair hiding his face. I crouched next to him and gently touched his face. I traced my hand down his chest and out to one of his hands. I held his pale hand noticing the anger black bruise of the IV site. I kissed the bruise gently and brought it up to my face as I studied him. His breathing never changed. I readjusted his blankets before tucking his hand underneath them. After giving his body one more look I gently kissed his forehead before going into the shower.

The sound of water greeted me as I entered the room. Reno was resting his head against the shower wall relaxing in the heat. I nuzzled his back as I stepped into the shower feeling the warmth of the water. I gently pulled him into the water and began to massage his shoulders. I knew that I had been rough with him and that he was as stressed as I was. I reached up into the caddy beyond him and poured some of the shampoo into my hand and began to massage it into his hair. I needed to give affection to someone and didn't want to risk waking Sephiroth up. I had finally decided to make Reno a Turk. Right now he was merely my servant, a plaything. But in a strange way unlike the other slum kids that top-ranking Shinra officials kept, Reno seemed to enjoy the attention. But he was never beaten or really mistreated. Not to mention I looked into those emerald eyes and I knew that there were few things that I could do to him that had not been done already. The scars under his eyes were a testament to that and the hard life he had already endured. I gently guided him under the water. He was fed, loved, and while I worked was allowed to roam where he may. Reno seemed quite content in his life right now. Although I know I saw a connection between him and Rude when they first met, he would always be close to me. I gently ran the bar of soap over his body feeling bone and muscle. His lean physique always thrilled me. I rubbed deep into his muscles as I continued to think to myself. I had Reno and I had Sephiroth, life could not be better. Sephiroth was something delicate, like a dried flower. He was hard won and coveted because of it. I exhaled heavily thinking what I would have to do to get him to let me be inside of him. I wanted that aspect of him. "Ready to go for round two?" Reno's groggy voice startled me. My hard member was poking him. I could have it or Hojo would eventually take it from him. I pushed away my thoughts for the moment and studied the young man in front of me. I slid into his depth again, slower this time eliciting a low moan from him. I wanted it to be Sephiroth. I wanted to hold him and love him. I felt my hand run over Reno's hard physique relishing in it. His skin was taut, scarred, battle worn where Sephiroth's was as soft as sunlight. Reno's skin was an amalgam of starvation, desperation, endless bar fights, tattoos, and a harsh life. He still kept his youthful appearance but only because of his true age. Reno was 16, or so he told me. I think had it not been for Rude taking him in that he would have no humanity left at all. Thinking about my two lovers brought me to climax too quickly. I was bucking and screaming as I came hard into Reno. He was stroking himself and I was just opening my eyes when his body was tensing with orgasm. The thrill forced a scream out of my mouth. Reno collapsed hard into the shower wall. I continued to wash him after we were done, enjoying the sedateness of the entire situation. Soon work would return and all of the world would come crashing back and then we would all return to our lives. But right now, it was truly heaven.

Reno and I had dried ourselves off and changed clothes when we decided to go and check on the Angel. Sephiroth stirred from his sleep sensing people around him. His green eyes were groggy with painkillers. Reno sat on the couch and gently took a hold of one of his hands. The feeling of touch brought him back into awareness. "Tseng?" His voice was soft even against the silence. I smoothed his hair out against the pillow in response. "Reno?" His eyes trying to make out the red-head.

"Yeah, I'm here." Reno reassuringly squeezed his hand.

"I'll go get him something to eat." I gently placed my free hand on Reno's shoulder.

I contentedly began getting dinner ready. I opened the fridge which had been packed full of fresh goodness upon our arrival. Fish, poultry, beef. Everything even smelled delicious. I took out some of the fish for Sephiroth. I grabbed the chicken for Reno and myself. Fish and soup would be good food for the Angel while I could make chicken stir-fry for us. I knew no matter what I made, Reno would be happy. I heard voices in the other room. I quickly peeked through the door to see Sephiroth was awake and feeling disorientated and Reno already had him wrapped in his arms and was settling him down. The two finally were snuggled against each other on the couch. I smiled to myself seeing the love between the two of them. It was also relaxing to have them taking care of each other so I could have some time to myself. I needed it. I was a loner and despite my love for the two I needed my space for self healing too.

I had finally finished dinner and was bringing it out into the living room when I stopped and took in the image before me. Sephiroth was wrapped around Reno protectively. The redhead was buried in his chest. I gently ran my fingers over Sephiroth's body to let him know I was there. He stirred softly. Gently checking his cast, my hand wandered to his wrist, checking his pulse. I watched him sleepily open his eyes and look at me lovingly. "Shh, just rest." I whispered to him. Knowing that he was faring well, I set the food down before everyone on a coffee table near the couch. Reno sat up as I began getting Sephiroth up to eat. He was still weak and prone to dizziness from the shock and painkillers. The redhead went to the kitchen to fetch the rest of the food. I fed Sephiroth, relishing that he would allow me to have this moment with him. That he would trust me so entirely was a thrill. He didn't have much of an appetite but seemed content to study me. He watched me until sleep slowly claimed him again.

Chapter 5: Heaven changes

Our lives would continue like this for a few more days in paradise. But one day that began to change. I began to notice that Sephiroth was becoming independent. Reno still did as he was told but the Angel was becoming a bastard. As soon as he could weakly sit up in bed, he refused to allow me to feed him. Sephiroth began to snap at my caretaking. I could see the pride burning in his eyes. He even had the audacity to try and get up out of bed on his own. By day two of this, I had enough.

"Lie down." I sighed heavily after the eighth time I had ordered him to rest.

"I will when I damn well feel like it." His words were contrite, and those glassy sea green eyes were blazing.

"You will do as I tell you to." No one had ever dared question me!

"Not on your best day, Tseng." He knew how to piss me off. Oh gods, did he know how to wreck my Tao with a single sentence. I could feel the air crackle between us. All it did was serve as fuel to make me want to fuck him more. We were verbally sparring with each other all day.

Sephiroth had finally settled into an uneasy nap after our standoff. I was working on some files in the other room when I heard a sickening thud followed by a scream. I fled into the living room where Sephiroth was sitting bolt upright panting jaggedly. He had somehow fallen asleep only to have his cast slip from the couch and land squarely on the oak coffee table. I took Sephiroth into my arms. Already a fine sheen of sweat dripped from him. I cradled my young lover hating myself for the words I had said to him earlier. "Oh, my Angel, I am sorry for the things that I have said to you." I whispered into his hair. My touches were calming him down.

He nuzzled my neck. "I'm sorry too." He whispered, still panting from pain.

"What the fuck happened?!" Reno bolted into the room.

"He hurt his leg." The redhead had become quite attached to the Angel. He took a place on the floor and was reaching towards the cast. I tightened my grip on Sephiroth just in time for him to scream as Reno touched his leg. "Easy, easy." I tried to soothe him. "Reno, call the paramedics." I could see the blood beginning to soak the cast. Sephiroth began to pant again. "Shh, shh, baby." I laid him back and took a hold of his hand. I silently cursed myself as I watched the first trickle of blood leave the fiberglass. Damn it. Stroking his hair, I worked to calm him.

"They said that they will send a mobile unit out." Reno snapped the phone shut and returned to our side.

"Hurts.." Sephiroth's voice was weak again.

"I know, just relax." I took his hand and gently kissed it. Reno grabbed another blanket to keep him warm until the paramedics arrived. It felt like an eternity again. But soon I could hear the approach of the helicopter.

It was a different team, this time, of medics. An older dark-skinned woman who seemed to gleam knowledge and kindness and an analytical smart assed young kid. I felt fairly adept at judging people when I met them, this would be the time to prove my competency. I watched the woman begin an IV into Sephiroth's hand. I could tell that he was terrified with a hint of pissed. I sat by his head stroking his hair, letting him know that I was watching over him. "What are you going to give him?" I eyed Reno out of the corner of my eye who was circling the room, suspicious of the new arrivals.

"Well we're gonna sedate him and give him a spinal nerve block. We want to keep him awake so we can set his leg properly." She spoke softly as she injected the IV tube with some drug. I watched her gently take his encumbered hand and massage it, making sure that he was relaxed. "Easy, Sugar, you're gonna be fine." Her eyes met mine. "I know that he's hurting pretty bad, can you help him sit up?" I gently lifted him into a sitting position, hugging him close, and letting his head rest on my shoulder. A cold sweat broke out when I saw the needle that they were going to use on him. She gently began to massage his back. Sensing my distress, he was already beginning to panic. "Easy, now, I'm not gonna hurt you. Just relax and this will be over soon." I had to look away from that long needle. True to her word, I felt Sephiroth tense only at the beginning and then relax. As she was injecting the nerve agent into his spine, she massaged him and spoke gently to him. Her words were affecting the both of us, reassuring us. I finally felt Sephiroth limply lie against me. "Okay now, let him lie back." I laid back his body and watched in fascination as they began getting him ready. His cast was one of the new prototypes that the Shinra medical labs offered. Reno had one when he first came home. A microchip in it released the binding so it could be slid easily on and off by the doctor. The slots in it also served for implanting various kinds of healing materia. I watched them open the cast and inspect the wound. The jarring of his leg on the table had reopened the gash across his upper leg, clipping an artery. The young kid began to work on the wound, compressing it to slow the flow of blood.

_Tseng! It hurts! _I shook my head to clear it. My eyes snapped over to meet those barely conscious Mako eyes. How could he be feeling pain? _Tseng! Make him stop, please!_

"Can he feel that?" I asked the young guy.

"Well tests have shown that there is no way the conscious mind can feel that pain." Yes but what about the subconscious or the super-conscious? "The idea of heightened senses or extra sensory perception is a myth." Would you like to wager on that? This kid had already pissed me off.

I watched him increase the pressure on the wound. _TSENG!!!!!!!!!! _"Can you please give him something for the pain?"

The guy looked undignified. "He can't feel anything." I wanted to hit him with all of my strength.

I felt something in my mind. It was making me sick, making the room spin. _Tseng, please make him stop!_ I began to break out in a sweat and a migraine began to crush my head. "I am giving you direct ordered as a Turk and Official of Shinra to give him something right now!" I snapped my words as I rubbed the front of my head, what was happening to me?!

"I can give him something if you think that he's distressed." It was the older woman speaking.

I nodded gratefully. "I would greatly appreciate that." Did Sephiroth do that? Was he able to bring me to such pain? I watched as the Angel slipped from consciousness nearly the moment the medic injected his IV. I also took notice that my headache stopped the same moment. I sat there for the rest of the procedure looking at Sephiroth with a sense of awe and fear.

It would be several hours later that he would awaken to me. "Tseng?" His voice was groggy still.

I left my seat and took a hold of his hand. "Yes, I'm here."

He looked away for a moment. "I'm so sorry. I can't always control it especially when I'm…" He placed his other hand over mine.

"Did you do that to me?" I asked him softly. He nodded slowly and looked away. I gently brushed back a lock of silver that concealed his face. "Sephiroth, you have got to me more careful of your…ability." I knew he was sensitive about it, so I took a moment to chose my words carefully. He still wouldn't look at me. "Sephiroth, I love you. Nothing you could ever do would change that." I looked into his eyes to see a flash of…fear? Gently kissing his forehead, I pulled him further into my arms. "But with a…gift…like that you have got to more careful."

"It hurt…and all I could think about was you." His deep voice was soft again.

I sighed softly and shoved aside my fear. I pulled my lover into my arms and kissed him gently.

Things went well for another few days but then he began to get that aura of independence about him. Sephiroth was sitting up and eating on his own. He even was trying to get out of bed as much as was possible. I had more sedatives given to us to keep him calm. There was no point in trying to get him to rest with all of the energy he had. Reno was fit to be tied. I would gently move into his body to hold it up while he walked. I could tell that Sephiroth was getting edgy about his current situation. He hated the cast that encumbered him, he hated not being able to take a shower, he hated the idea of relying upon anyone. The pain and idleness only drove him closer to the edge. I would soothe him gently despite how many times he would try my patience. The fevers would come and he would nestle into my arms. The bone must have had a splinter that entered into his bloodstream. The doctors called me to let me know that there may be a possibility of mood swings. Dear gods, they were not kidding. Sephiroth could go in one minute from snapping at me, to being on the verge of tears, into falling asleep. I wanted to kill him, to squeeze his throat until no life was left in him. All I could do was breath and try to remain calm.

One particular fever really comes to mind. We were snuggling on his bed and I had just gotten him to sleep. He voicelessly whined and I hushed him softly which usually got him back into sleeping. "How can you love me?" His voice seemed distant, odd, and something in it made my hair stand up.

I furrowed my brow and tried to pull back his hair from his face when I felt hot tears on my hand. "Sephiroth?" Now I was afraid. "What are you talking about?" His fever was burning. "Reno!" I called to the other room.

Within moments the red-head was at my side. "What the hell happened to him, he doesn't even look like himself!" I could see panic in the young Turk.

I could feel fear running through my veins. "What do you mean?" My hands were trembling. "Go get me a washcloth and water now." I could feel Sephiroth panting in my arms. "Easy, easy."

"You still would comfort me?" What the hell?! His voice seemed distorted. "After everything I've done?" Damn his hair, I tried to remain holding him and to sweep it out of his face so I could see him. It was no use. "See if you love me after you're dead." I grabbed his wrists and flung him hard onto the bed. For a moment I was staring something in the face that terrified me. His eyes had a darkness in them. "He belongs to me." I backhanded Sephiroth hard. It was almost over as quickly as it came. Those painful eyes returned to their Mako lightness and regarded me in shock.

I gently stroked his hair. "Oh, Sephiroth, I'm so sorry." I pulled him into my arms, letting his head rest on my shoulder. I felt his chest heave. "Come on, Angel, relax."

His voice was on the verge of tears. "I will kill you." I tried to massage him to calm him down. "And so many other people." I hugged him close. "It will be Her showing me that She can make me do whatever She wants." His heart was racing and I was becoming frantic over relaxing him. "No matter how much I love someone."

"Sephiroth, it was just a dr-"

"No!" His body was tense as I could sense his anger. "No, it wasn't. I kill you in this temple place. No, She, kills you at this place but She makes me do it." I can sense the rage building inside of him. I begin to soothe him. That black fire anger that he has makes a powerful source of energy should he chose to unleash it someday. His anger melted away into despair and sadness.

"Sephiroth, I will love you no matter what. Everything that is meant to happen will, but my love for you will remain, do you understand?" I began to run my hand through his hair as I noticed Reno cautiously watching from the kitchen. He must have heard Sephiroth and was smart enough to approach with caution. I lifted my hand to encourage his approach. He cautiously came forth and sat next to Sephiroth. I watched those emerald eyes inspecting the Angel with…sadness?

He handed me the washcloth and gently nudged his powerful back playfully with his face. Sephiroth slowly turned to Reno as the youngster leaned in and gently kissed him. "I love you too."

Sephirth looked surprised. "You do?" I watched the Angel study him for a moment before slowly leaning in to kiss him.

Reno laughed. "Of course I do!" A smile finally came to Sephiorth's face. He always hung his head when he smiled. The behavior irritated me as if he felt ashamed for being happy.

Reaching out, I lifted his head. He reached a hand up to cover his face. I gently removed his hand and regarded him. "Sephiroth you are beautiful." Those green pools regarded me in shock. He began to lower his head again when I caught it in my palm. "You are, and your smile could bring light to the darkest hour for me." Reno was smiling excitedly.

"Really?" Sephiroth's voice was quiet.

"Hell yes!" Reno exclaimed. It was a beautiful moment as the angel looked up at me smiling. Life was getting better by the moment.

Sephiroth's independence still pissed me off. He began trying to rehabilitate his leg as soon as possible.

I watched one morning as Sephiroth rose shakily to his crutches and began to try and walk. I ran to his side to help him. Then something happened. He gently pushed me away!! When the shock subsided absolute fury took over. "You're going to damage your leg, you're being foolish!" I snapped at him.

"I want to do this on my own." His voice was even and calm which served to enrage me even more.

"You're a fool!" I snarled at him.

He peeked through a silver lock. "I am the one in pain and keeping calm. Who is the foolish one?"

I felt terrible. I slowly approached him as he painfully took another step. Running my hand down his face, I watched him regard me lovingly. I gently kissed him. "I will be here for you when you want me to be." With that, I backed away and let him continue to cross the room. He stumbled at one point and I rushed to his side. He stopped and shook his head at me. I backed up again. "I know, I know."

"I want to sleep in a bed tonight." He looked longingly at the ceiling.

"Sephiroth, if you're in your room and need something…" He was smiling at me and it stopped my sentence.

"I was hoping to be in your bed with you and Reno." Oh gods, did I love this boy. "It'll take me some time to get upstairs but I want to."

I nodded my head despite wanting to yell at him about going up those damn stairs. "Okay, if that's what you want to do." I couldn't keep the resignation out of my voice. With Sephiorth sometimes all you could do was resign because his stubbornness and tenacity could wear away the strongest of wills. After he finally took a seat on the couch Reno and I headed about taking care of the house.

A day can pass like nothing in country life it seems and that's exactly what it did. Despite every hour wanting to check on the angel I left him alone to make his progress. After four long hours of work, Reno and I were exhausted. Or at least that was our excuse to get us into bed with Sephiroth. We ascended the stairs to my room where we found the angel sound asleep. His journey had exhausted him. We both quietly slipped out of our clothes and into the bed. The disappointment of not finding an awake angel to play with was changed with discovering that he was a naked angel. I had never known Sephiroth to sleep naked. I inwardly sighed as I realized I was rock hard. I startled as I realized that those were green eyes leering at me out of the darkness. Sephiroth pulled me close to him and gently kissed me. Our love making was so gentle rather than Reno's rough fucking.

The angel pulled me on top of him. I waited to feel him begin to slide into me but he didn't. He pulled my head down and whispered into my ear. "Take me, Tseng." I was sure that I was going to cum with those words alone.

Kissing him passionately, I gently slid a finger into him feeling him tense. "Relax." I continued to work him until he was relaxing. I found his spot and began to massage it. Reno, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, had begun to stroke himself watching us. I positioned myself so I wouldn't hit his cast but so that I had full access to him as well. A second finger made him moan deeply. I could tell that it hurt him. Almost on cue, Reno was kissing him and gently nipping his skin. He finally relaxed as he became distracted with the youngster. I grabbed Reno's hair and let him suckle me, moisoning my length. Letting him return to the angel as I slowly slid into him. I had taken many virgins and I knew what hurt and what didn't. Slowly entering the angel so he could accommodate my head before I sunk in further, I moved in. Sephiroth moaned loudly and clutched Reno's hair. I gently began to stroke his cock, slipping further into him as I felt him take me. I entered him fully and stayed there. I knew the first thrust always hurt as I would be taking him. "I love you." I whispered as I pulled back and thrust into him. Hearing him cry out, I moved Reno away to where I could be with him. I hovered over him kissing him passionately as I stroked his length. Reno moved around us kissing both of us and nipping at our skin. I thrust again and felt my cock swell as he dug his head into the pillows. It was never easy for a dominant one to be submissive. He tensed from the pain. "I love you." I whispered as I thrust again. Sephiroth moaned as the pain and pleasure became one. Dear gods, I was taking him. I moved inside of him and soon he was moving up to meet me. I threw back my head and moaned. The very intensity of this would make our session short lived. We increased our pace as I caught Reno leaning back to stroke himself again. Feeling Sephiroth underneath me and watching the youngster take us in was too much. I came hard crying out and bucking. Sephiorth tensed and sent me into a prolonged explosion of convulsing. His cries of climax sending me over the edge again anf again. I could faintly hear Reno moaning before the end claimed hi as well. I gently withdrew from my angel and pulled him into my arms. He was trembling from the experience. I held him and kissed him passionately. My one wish had been granted.

"I wanted you before anyone else could take me." His deep voice whispered to me.

"I won't allow anyone to make you do something you don't want to do." It ignited my senses as I nuzzled into his cool mane.

"I wished things were that easy." He looked up at me. "I love you."

I nuzzled him. "I love you too"

Reno scampered his way into our arms inciting laughter from everyone. "I love the both of you!"

END


End file.
